Poison Teaser
by fanfictionlover12
Summary: The throbbing in Emily's head had not stopped since she had taken some aspirin from her desk after entering the BAU that morning. What happens if it was more than a head ache.
1. Chapter 1

The throbbing in Emily's head had not stopped since she had taken some aspirin from her desk after entering the BAU that morning.

Emily had to grab the table to stead herself as she stood to leave the conference room. She had to pause to wait for her world to stop spinning, which did not go unnoticed by the room full of profilers.

"Emily, are you ok?" asked a clearly concerned Morgan.

"Fine," answered Emily through gritted teeth and still holding the table to steady herself.

"Emily I think you should lay down," interjected JJ agreeing with Morgan.

"No, I'm …" Emily knees buckled. As she fell to the floor Emily saw was her friend rushing towards her before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**After so much interest in the first teaser I thought just to be nice I would release a second teaser for those interested. I hope you enjoy and this teaser is thanks to 1234tj5678, who has helped my through my writers block. **_

The conference room was filled with panic as they all rushed to Emily's still, unmoving form.

Hotch was the first person to reach Emily and immediately checked her vital signs, he sighed when he felt her pulse but his heart skipped a beat when he released that her pulse was weaker than it should have been.

Morgan cursed as Hotch announced Emily virtual signs, "Someone get Garcia," yelled Hotch at the rest of the team who were standing idly by the round table.

"Speak and be heard," said a happy Garcia as she popped up on the TV screen. Her face dropped as she saw everyone grim faces, "What happened?"

"Baby girl we need a medic as soon as possible," stated a compassionate Morgan.

"Ok," Garcia replied shakily. "Why? What happened? Oh God, Who?"

"Garcia, please. Just call an ambulance," pleaded Morgan.

"Ok," responded a devastated Garcia before the screen turned black.

_**Hope you like it and please review with any comments or ideas on how to continue. It is just below.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for your ideas! They have helped so much. And a special thank you to Lizzabet, your idea was awesome so thank you!**

**And another mention to be new editor, Lycanthrope Forever, your help has been amazing!**

**And I Hope you all enjoy!**

Everyone turned their attention back to Emily with Hotch crouched next to her, holding her head as he rolled up his suit jacket to use as a pillow. Hotch had rolled Emily into the recovery position.

Morgan crouched next to Hotch; he placed one arm underneath Emily's shoulders and his other arm underneath her knees. Hotch stepped back as Morgan gently lifted Emily from the ground and walked carefully to door and out if the conference room, with the whole team on his heels.

As they reached the elevator, Garcia let out a loud cry as she come running out of her office and towards the group. Rossi stepped in-front of her before she reached Morgan and Emily, Garcia immediately tried unsuccessfully to get passed Rossi.

"Oh My God, Emily! Is she ok? Oh my god, what happened?" Garcia fired out questions faster than any of the team could answer.

Rossi interrupted Garcia before she could ask any other questions, "Garcia, please. Emily needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Please just let Morgan get her down stairs."

Garcia stepped back and entered the elevator after the rest of the team.

Once the team was outside, Morgan laid Emily on the ground as they waited for the medic. Hotch checked Emily's vitals, her breathing was shallow, her pulse was very weak and she was losing colour in her face fast except for her lips that were becoming purple.

"Where is that medic!" yelled Morgan only to be replied by the faint sound of an ambulance.

The tense drive as two cars full of profilers and Garcia follow the ambulance closely as it rushes to the nearest hospital trying to save Emily.

They didn't even get a look at Emily as they reached the hospital and she was rushed straight into surgery.

**Please review! More ideas are welcome and the more reviews the more I write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for your ideas! They have helped so much. And a special thank you to Lizzabet, your idea was awesome so thank you!**

**And another mention to be new editor, Lycanthrope Forever, your help has been amazing!**

**And I Hope you all enjoy!**

5 hours later.

The atmosphere was tense and edgy as they reached the 5th hour of Emily's surgery with still no word. JJ was constantly asking the nurses for news, Rossi and Reid were sitting in the same place as they had 3 hours ago still reading the same books. Morgan was comforting Garcia, who was still distressed. And Hotch was pacing up and down the corridor for the thousandth time that hour.

Another hour passed before a nurse came out and updated them on Emily's condition. As soon as the nurse came through the doors, everyone looked up from what they were doing and moved as fast as they could, to get close enough to hear what the nurse had to say.

She cleared her throat before she started, "Before I start, I need to know if any of you know what Miss Prentiss has eaten in the last 24 hours. The doctors have done their best to stabilise her for the time being, however her kidneys are shutting down. I need you all to prepare yourselves for the possibility that she may within the next week, even though we have put her on the transplant list there is only a very small chance that someone will donate a kidney that is a match."

The silence was eerie, the faces of everyone in the room except of the nurse were frozen in shock.

Rossi was the first to speak after what felt like hours of silence, "When can we see her?"

"I can take you to her after we get her settled," replied the nurse before leaving after being thanked by Hotch.

The next 5 minutes passed, and the atmosphere in the room was tense as everyone awaited the return of the nurse. When she entered through the doors once more, not a word was spoken as every person in the room stood and followed the nurse to Emily's room.

The nurse stopped outside of Emily's room and turned to address the group. "Before you enter, you have to prepare yourself."

**Please review! More ideas are welcome and the more reviews the more I write.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your ideas! They have helped so much. And a special thank you to Lizzabet, your idea was awesome so thank you!**

**And another mention to be new editor, Lycanthrope Forever, your help has been amazing!**

**And I Hope you all enjoy!**

As the team walked in they were glad that Emily was unconscious, they did want her to have seen their faces. Emily looked so small and fragile in the large hospital bed. She had multiple tubes connecting to multiple beeping machines, monitoring her blood pressure, heart rate and many other things.

Hotch took the seat to the right of Emily, Morgan took the one to the left and the rest of the team settled themselves into the seats at the back. They all watched and waited for Emily to wake up.

Their waiting was interrupted by only the nurses coming in to check on Emily's condition.

Once it reached 8 pm Hotch turned to the rest of the team, "I think it's time that you all go home and get some rest. We should take it in turns, I'll take the first shift and call you all the minute anything happens."

Each member reacted differently, JJ opened her mouth to argue but decided not to. Reid and Rossi just gave a small nod in agreement, Garcia stood to leave only to be stopped my Morgan's voice, "I'm not leaving!" Hotch was too tired to argue, he knew he couldn't make Morgan leave even if he want to.

Hotch turned to Morgan, gave him a nod and turned back to the rest of the team. "I'll see you all in the morning."

As JJ, Reid, Garcia and Rossi left the room they gave Hotch and Morgan a small, supportive smile.

Hours passed, Hotch had fallen asleep and Morgan about to join him. He moved his hand to hold Emily's and spoke, "Come on Princess, we all need you now to wake up." Morgan jumped when he felt Emily squeeze his hand, "Emily, can you hear me?" Only to be replied by another squeeze. "Emily, can you open your eyes." Morgan waited for another squeeze, but instead he saw her brown eyes slowly open and stare back at him.

**Please review! More ideas are welcome and the more reviews the more I write.**


End file.
